The Taste of Regret
by wish right now x
Summary: It's Jessica Daley's last few years at Hogwarts and with a war looming, OWLS and NEWTS to pass and the dreaded task of getting James and Lily together, life won't be simple.  Luckily, she has Sirius Black to brighten her days...
1. Prologue

**Heyy, this is the prologue to my new story, whilst at the moment its harry, andromeda and Jessica (my OC) it will be Sirius/Jessica and James/Lily. Will update with first proper chapter soon...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

April 29th 2022 was a very special day for the members of the Weasley family. It was this day that Victoire Weasley-Lupin went in to labour, ready to have her first child with her Husband, Teddy Lupin. This Labour however was a long and grueling, so those members of the family found themselves waiting outside to meet the latest addition to their family for several hours.

In the weighting room of St. Mungo's maternity ward sat the soon-to-be grandparents Bill and Fleur Weasley, Victoire's parents along with her siblings, Dominique and Louis. Opposite them waiting patiently and nervously was the baby's great grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. Next to Andromeda sat Teddy's godfather, Harry Potter and his eldest son, James Sirius Potter, both looking forward to meeting the new baby.

However after many long hours, it became obvious they would be needing to wait more, so in-between visits from Teddy with information on Victoire and the baby, long talks with each other and the many visitors from the ever-growing members of the Weasley family including Ginny Potter, Molly and Arthur Weasley and Charlie Weasley, they constantly found themselves looking at the clock on the wall as then Healers rushed around in front of them.

A woman walked through the doors entering the floor and strolled past the group. She was dainty and average height with a small nose, with green eyes. Her lips were frowning and she strided past them walking towards the reception area that sat next to them. Her hair was greying, although it was clear it had once had a golden blonde colour, which she had lost with her growing age.

"Jessica, can you come hear a moment?' One of the healers called from a room as the woman, Jessica, began to sit down.

"Of-course" She smiled and walked over to the healer. Turning to Andromeda, Harry saw her eyebrows raised, a look of surprise on her face mixed with a look of deep thought. He traced her eye line and noticed she was staring at the old witch who had just walked past them.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her. Yet Andromeda acted like she hadn't heard him, still completely focused on the witch. The witch began to wander back towards them, oblivious to the stares she was receiving from Andromeda, and now, Harry.

"Jessica? Jessica Daley?" She asked the woman, standing up. The witch suddenly turned to see who it was that was talking to her and noticed Andromeda a look of astonishment on her face.

"Andromeda Black" She said a guilty smile plastered on her face.

"I've not seen you in years!" Andromeda exclaimed, "But no matter how long it's been you should still know it's Andromeda Tonks!"

"Oh yes sorry, with Lily I always said Evans instead of Potter, I can just never get myself around the name changes" Jessica laughed.

"Yes well, aren't you the one that's Black anyway?" Andromeda said, a look of seriousness coming back into her eye.

"Yes, I guess so" There was a sudden change in her voice, and she looked down at the ground looking more guilty than before. "I heard he..he died"

"Jessica that was over twenty years ago, and I've never seen you at any of the memorial services" She Berated, Andromeda suddenly becoming red in the face, this little reunion going from being happy to full of anger.

"I've...I've been busy" She claimed.

"So have I but I can take one day to show a little respect! I had to raise Teddy instead of his mother but I still manage to go!" A short pause came after this statment, Jessica looking down like a guilty school girl instead of the fifty year old woman she was.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your husband, and your daughter, and your son-in-law" Jessica began not looking her in the face "And I heard about your sister though I'm not to sorry about that" She chuckled.

"No-one is" Harry muttered, listening to the conversation, confused but intrigued.

"Where have you been for the last thirty years?" Andromeda asked.

"Hiding, I stayed in France for a bit and then moved back her about two years ago so now I work here"

"Hiding? From What?" Andromeda asked confused.

"Honestly I have no idea." She whispered back, still not daring to remove her gaze from the ground. "Yeah, I'm still courageous and bold"

Another pause came through.

"So I guess you're not going to the memorial festival in Hogwarts on May 2nd" Andromeda broke the silence.

"Never been before" She smirked.

"Well come, pay your respects and then you never have to go again" Andromeda told her.

"I don't know..." She began.

" I'm demanding that you go, it's not an option Jessica, you have a lot of friends that you need to pay respects to, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Gracie..." She emphasized the names as she continued.

"Okay, I'll go" Jessica said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Andromeda said.

"It's fine, I just, think I'll go home sick, but ummm, I'll see you on Monday" She sighed, walking out of the waiting room as quickly as possible.

Andromeda repeated the sigh and fell back into her seat.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"That was Jessica Anne Black, your mother's best friend, your godmother and Sirius' wife."

* * *

><p>After another hour in labour, Victoire delivered a healthy baby girl, Dora Fleur Lupin. A metamorphous like her father and her grandmother, and one sixteenth Veela, she was beautiful. The monday after she was born, aged just four days old, she had her first very public outing, to the memorial festival in Hogwarts. This festival held annually on the anniversary of the war, was held at Hogwarts, honoring the people who lost their lives in both the wizarding wars and their family's and friends. It ended with a large feast for the many who attended.<p>

Harry Potter lost a lot of people in the Wizarding Wars and was a key person at these events who often made speeches. Today however, whist he was honoring the lives of his friends and family's, he was more looking forward to meeting Jessica again. After finding out that she was in fact his godmother and his godfather's wife, he felt even more intrigued to speak to her and find out more about her, Sirius and his parents. Harry couldn't believe that in the two years in which he knew his godfather, he never mentioned his wife. This lead Harry to thinking of all the things which he never knew about Sirius, so when he saw Jessica today, his plan was to ask her to tell him the story he didn't know; The untold story of Sirius Black.

After the service, when everyone was sitting down to eat, Harry was scanning the crowds looking for Jessica, and almost gave up hope. Finally, he spotted her hiding in a corner listening to Augusta Longbottom and nibbling on some pie. Excusing himself from the table, he walked over to her. She noticed his presence almost immediately and turned around to face him, another guilty smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, we met kind of briefly the other day" He said, holding a hand out to her.

"I know who you are, pleasure to meet you again" She said softly, smiling and shaking his hand.

"May I sit?" Harry asked, indicating the spare seat next to her.

"Of Course" She smiled.

"So..." Harry began not sure where to go from here.

"I'm Jessica, Jessica Daley" She said, trying to break the awkward silence and realising she hadn't introduced herself.

"Really? I thought it was Black" he retorted.

"Yeah, I guess it still is, I've not introduced myself as Black in years" She sighed, avoiding eye contact in the same way she avoided Andromedas.

"Can I just ask what happened? I know it was years ago but, I'd really just feel better if I could know"

"I Guess I expected this, I couldn't hide forever and I am sorry" She said, finally making eye contact. "Where shall I start?"

"From the beginning" Harry answered waiting to hear the story.

* * *

><strong>Thanks for reading, please review, hope you enjoyed x<strong>


	2. The Train Journey Duel

**I know this has taken a long time, but after all this time here is the first chapter. I'm not sure who's reading this but I hope you enjoy. The bits in italics at the top and bottom are presen day, i.e. the conversation between Jessica and Harry in 2022 x**

* * *

><p><em>'I just want to think were that is' Jessica said.<em>

_'I thought you were going to start from the beginning' Harry asked._

_'Theres no point me starting from my birth' she told him 'I'll only start from the beginning of when it all became significant, fifth year'_

* * *

><p>A resounding slap could be heard all around the compartment, in fact it was so loud it could probably be heard all over the train, in fact, maybe even all over the world! It was a sight to be seen as James Potter held his hand up to the red mark now forming on his face and Lily Evans stared at him, shocked that her own hand allowed her to do such a deed.<p>

Sirius, Remus, Peter and Jessica stood with mouths hanging wide open, gasping with shock at the scene before them. Anything that had previously been said between them was completely forgotten, replaced with the deadly silence that accompanied the shock.

It was deadly silent as they gaped at the couple before them, their minds replaying the scene they had just witnessed. Out of no where a loud laugh could be heard.

Jessica Anne Daley was roaring with laughter, unable to hold it in. It was the events that had just happened that caused her to do this, holding her stomach in pain as she doubled over and tears began to fall from her eyes. This began to make James angry.

'Come on Jess, it's not that funny' He said irritated, becoming almost red in the face.

'But...you...oh...god' She managed to choke out between the laughter.

'Come on Jessica' Lily sighed, dragging her friend out of the compartment, almost embarrassed by what she'd just done.

It was once they were half way down the hall looking for a compartment with people they knew that Jessica found the ability to stop laughing and think strait.

'Lily, Why did you slap him?' She asked her, looking seriously into her eyes.

'He was annoying me' She stated.

'What did he do?' Jessica asked her friend, a fake pout gracing her lips.

'I'll tell you later' the red head sighed as they entered another compartment.

'Hey Lily, Hey Jess' Smiled the brunette girl as they entered the compartment.

'Hey Zoey' Lily replied to their fellow Gryffindor girl and roommate. Next to her sat a girl with hair a light brown colour.

'Lizzie!' Jessica smiled excitedly, as she leant down to hug her close friend.

'What I don't get a hug?' Zoe asked, mocking annoyance in her voice.

'Course you do darling' Jessica answered, hugging the other girl.

'So how was your summer?' Lily questioned, taking the seat by the window.

'It was amazing, we went to France!' Lizzie replied, as Jessica took a seat opposite her.

'I went with her!' Zoe added, 'What about you guys?'

'You know me' said Jessica, 'I went to Barcelona, had a couple of flings, came back from Barcelona went to a couple of parties'

'I just enjoyed a Potter-free couple of weeks in Greece' Lily joked.

'Until she came back and just slapped him on the train!' Jessica sang.

'You did what?' Zoey and Lizzie sang in union.

'Oh, she slapped him just now. You didn't hear it?' Jessica sarcastically replied.

'Wh..Why?' Zoey asked confused.

'Well, we were talking, and guess what he did! He...'

'Asked you out?'

'Yes! So then I said know and said I was going to go look for Sev'

The other girls all made noises of repulsion.

'You sound just like him!' She stated.

'Can you blame us? Someone needs to get that boy some shampoo' Jessica laughed.

'He's fine!' Lily replied, in a tone that suggested she was not convinced herself. 'Anyway, Potter just made the same excuses you did, he called him a 'slimy, greasy-haired git', and that was when I got so mad that I slapped him!'

'Well, usually you just call him a 'pompous, arrogant jerk' but well done for going a bit overboard!' Zoey smiled sarcastically.

'You guys should of seen the slap, it was just so perfect!' Jessica reminisced.

'Yes Jess, and it was also pretty painful' A voice said from the door. The girls turned to see the James and Sirius standing there laughing at the conversation.

'Potter' Lily mumbled, acknowledging his presence only with an angry mention of his name and turning the other way.

'Well Lily, it seems your friends agree with me! Snivellus is a slimy, greasy-haired...' He began.

'Shut-up, he's nicer than you are!' She turned to him. 'Isn't he?' She now turned to her friends for support.

'Yeah, Yeah' Lizzie and Zoey mumbled, making it clear that they didn't truly like Sirius.

'I have no idea about his personality, I see his hair and I just feel sick before I talk to him' Jessica told her.

'Jess!' Lily scolded.

"I'm sorry! I was only answering your question!' Jessica added.

'So you prefer being in the presence of Potter and his friends than Sev?' Lily asked, disgust in her voice as she mentioned Potter.

'Well...Yes?' Jessica answered, sounding almost confused as she answered the question.

'Thank you Jessie' Sirius smiled at her.

'I never said that I actually enjoy your presence though' She smirked back at them.

'Well you said you preferred it to Snivellus' He replied, another smug look on his face as he stared into her eyes.

'Black, theres not much competition, my opinion is based on houses and hygienic skills'

'Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?' Lizzie asked, as the boys still stood at the compartment. Sirius and Jess finally broke their eye contact.

'Oh' exclaimed James 'We were bored'

'Well, we need to get changed so please leave' Lily said irritated.

'Fine' James sighed as him and Sirius walked away.

When the boys were out of sight, Lily slammed the compartment door shut and closed the blinds, giving the girls privacy to get changed.

"Oh I hate Potter' Lily moaned. 'He's an insensitive, arrogant, insufferable, pompous, pigheaded...'

She continued as Jessica mouthed 'She likes him, they'l end up together' to the other girls, who shook their heads in disagreement.

'Did you notice Black looking at Jess?' asked Zoey, 'He definitely likes her'

'Oh yeah, that was so obvious' Lily agreed.

'Shut up guys' said Jess, turning her head in embarrassment.

'You know it's just as painfully obvious that you like him too' teased Lily as she put her robes on.

'I do not' Jessica disagreed, her face becoming almost as red as Lily's hair.

'Do to' Lizzie answered.

'Shut up' Jessica mumbled.

'They'd make a cute couple, don't you think?' Zoey added, as she took her seat after getting changed.

'I can see it' Lily contributed.

'Jessica Anne Black' Lizzie repeated to herself, 'Now that has a nice ring to it.'

The other girls all mumbled in agreement.

'Yeah? Well so does Lily Eleanor Potter!' Jessica teased, taking the attention off her.

'It does not' Lily whined as the other girls marked. 'Come on Jess, yours sounds more realistic! I mean you and Sirius can actually stand to be near each other!'

'Whatever' Jessica smirked, 'I'm going to go find the food trolley, see you guys later!' She waved, leaving the compartment and heading towards the trolley.

'Hey Jessie' A voice called out to her. She turned around to come face to face with Sirius Black.

"Hey Sirius' She smiled back "Whats up?'

'Not much' He smirked, 'what about you?'

'I'm good' Jessica replied, 'just been teasing Lily, sharing Summer stories, having a laugh'

'You know their going to end up together' said Sirius.

'Yeah' she replied, staring out the window, 'none of the others believe me though'.

They continued to walk down the train till they reached the food trolley.

'Two Licorice Wands and one packet of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans please' Jessica asked the plump old lady.

'That will be four knuts please' She told her.

'And can I have a chocolate frog and a packet of Bertie Bott's please' Sirius asked, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the money.

'That will be six knuts dear' She told him.

'Here's ten' he told her 'I'll pay for Jessie's as well.'

'Don't worry I've got the money' She smiled.

'Well, don't worry, I'm paying' He smirked at her handing her the sweets she just bought.

'Well, thank you for giving me what it nescessary to get through the train ride of Lily whining about Potter.'

"Anything for you Jess" He smiled.

"Hello dear cousin' A voice cold voice said from behind. We turned to see a beautiful seventh year, with a white doll like face and very dark curly hair. Her eyes were as cold as stone, and her lips were cold in a malicious smile.

'Bellatrix' Sirius grunted. 'To what to I owe the pleasure?'

'Well dear cousin, I just saw you walking by and I came to meet your little girlfriend here' She smirked.

'Hello Bellatrix, It's nice to see you too' Jessica mirrored her facial expression.

'Oh, Jessica it's you.' Bellatrix stared at her. 'Well, I'm sure that my Aunt and Uncle would love to know that you're dating a _Half-Blood_' She said spitefully, twirling her hair around her wand.

'Funny Bellatrix, just jump to conclusions' She stared back at her old enemy, getting her wand ready to use. 'Now tell me, if your parents just so happened to get divorced, would they still be brother and sister?"

A sudden flash of light came her way as Bellatrix shouted a jinx.

'Protego!' Jessica shouted, retrieving her wand and putting a shield up between her and Bellatirx.

The duel continued on and on, each of the girls shouting different Hexes, curses Jinxs and charms at one another, as a crowd gathered around them.

'Expelliamus' Shouted a voice from behind. After many people had gathered around, this new voice took Bellatrix by surprise as her wand went flying through the air.

"Come on Bella just leave her alone' Came the voice of her sister, Andromeda Black.

'Oh but Andy, you didn't need to stop our duel now did you, sister' She said, spite in her own voice even when talking to her sister.

'We're nearly at Hogwarts, so both of you just leave!' She answered.

'Well someone's taking their prefect duties a little more seriously this year' She smirked sarcastically. 'But I'd rather finish what I started'.

'Come on then Jessie' Sirius told Jessica, a cold glare was given to his cousin, who had not taken her eyes of those of Jessica.

'Fine' Jessica replied, still staring coldly into the deep eyes of Bellatrix. 'See you at the welcoming feast'

Sirius and Jessica began to walk down the hall to their compartments, as the crowd began to dissolve.

'You know your cousin is such a bloody bitch' she complained.

'I know and I agree'

'Then how can you stand her?' She asked.

'Who says I can stand her without having a more violent duel than you two?' He smirked.

'You know what I mean' She said.

'Look, I hate my family just as much as you do, but soon, we'll be out of each others lives and I'll be free to live with my 'blood traitor' views' He told her.

'See you at the welcoming feast' Jessica waved as she entered the compartment with Lily, Lizzie and Zoey.

'Jessica Anne Black, what is this about you dueling Bellatrix Black, _already_?"

* * *

><p><em>'You know it was Bellatrix that killed him? Sirius I mean' Harry said glumly.<em>

_'I know' Jessica sighed. 'Harry, I know a lot more than you think...'_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? If you want to give me any suggestions, advice or <span>constructive<span> criticism, feel free to review or PM me. Also check out my other story, it's James/Lily, Sirius/OC and OC/OC, and it's called 'Detention. x**


End file.
